Twisted Realities
by Candace Marie
Summary: In a unexpected move Count Dooku takes out his master and takes control of the Galaxy. Seek an apprentice in Skywalker and Kenobi he executes Order Sixty Six, The Team barely escape. Taking on new alaises they will have to evade Dooku and his army.
1. Summary

(Star Wars music begins) In a Galaxy Far Far Away...

In a unexpected move the Evil Count Dooku takes out his master and takes control of the Galaxy. Seeking an apprentice in 'The Hero With No Fear' Anakin Skywalker and 'The Negotiator' Obi-Wan Kenobi he executes Order Sixty Six, The Team barely escape with their lives. Taking on new aliases they will have to evade Dooku and his army who wants them at any costs. Meanwhile, Padme Amidala is pregnant and plotting with the other Senators to bring down Dooku and put an end to his tyranny once and for all...(End Star Wars theme music)


	2. Prologue

Twisted Reality

Way of the Sith

Evil began in a time before recorded history, when magicians made themselves into kings…and gods using the powers of the dark side of the Force. The weak-minded have ever been ready to obey one who wields great power. Those who learned the powers of the dark side were quick to exploit this weakness—to make war. Again and again the dark side has surged forth, like a storm…devouring whole worlds and entire star systems. Those who mastered dark power became dark power. They unleashed destruction, for no other reason for selfish gain. They despoiled nations…destroyed whole civilizations. Some of them, I am ashamed to say, were Jedi.

Evil is a word used by the ignorant and the weak. The dark side is about survival. It's about unleashing your inner power. It glorifies the strength of the individual.

It is a sign of the dark side–all your choices, they affect the flesh, rotting it, as the dark side rots you from within.

So was the case of Tyrone Dooku, Count of Serenno, Darth Tyrannus, Dark Lord of the Sith, as he smiled at the hologram of his Master. He was the only being in the Galaxy aware that Darth Sidious and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine were one and the same. An order from him was the same as an Order from Darth Sidious, General Grevious was nothing more than a useless droid, and incapable of the duties of General of the CIS. For some time now, Darth Tyrannus had been aware of his master's plan to replace him with the younger Skywalker. In mere moments General Grevious would be capturing Chancellor Palpatine and taking down as many Jedi as possible. Luckily, Skywalker and Kenobi were somewhere in the Outer Rims, and there was no way Grevious would stand a chance against the dynamic duo. Master Yoda was off on some mission and the only Jedi to prove any threat to General Grevious was Master Windu, but alas, if things proved too peril he knew his master would offer to leave 'for the greater good.' Palpatine's life was coming to an end he just didn't know it. Without their head figure the Republic would surrender and Dooku stood to gain all that he had worked for. He just needed a successor. As much as he would like his old mentor, he knew that Yoda was too strange, the one time he had captured Yoda before the Kenobi Skywalker rescue Yoda had confounded him at every turn. While Sidious might have had his eye on Skywalker, Dooku hoped for Kenobi. He was every bit as popular as Skywalker, and without the tubular emotions that Skywalker possessed. He was also without the vulnerabilities of Skywalker. He kept his attachments to a minimum. Kenobi was like his grandson and he had been a worthy adversary. He knew him well. He prided himself on knowing his weaknesses.

"Count Dooku, the Chancellor as you requested," Count Dooku turned at the sound of the heavy rasping breathing that accompanied the words and saw his master looking deceptively calm, his arms in Force binders.

"Leave us. Contact the Republic and issue our demands."

"And those are?" Count Dooku extended his fingers and shot a stream of Force Lightning at him.

"Their surrender. The CIS will keep their precious Chancellor alive with the Senate's signing of our Treaty."

"Of course, my lord." Once he was gone Sidious spoke.

"Was that wise, my apprentice?"

"Yes, my master," he stated bowing and kissing his hand as was customary.

Sidious never saw it coming. In a flash the crimson blade was in the Count's hand and pulsing into the Dark heart of the Former Dark Lord of the Sith. There was a shocked look of Sidious's face as he stared at his apprentice and then he dropped to the floor.

That was it, no fanfare, no burst of light or darkness, just a sense of being quietly swept under the rug. It was such a quiet thing, to fall, to die. We all like to think we are immortal, none so much as Darth Sidious. A wry smile carved out Dooku's face as he thought of all the mourners who would attend his memorial service. There wouldn't be a body, it would be floating in space, as deserving to the treacherous Darth Sidious. Grevious returned wheezing.

"It is done."

"Dispose of the corpse," Count Dooku stated as he reached down to pick up his beacon and activated it with the correct security clearance he stated in a clear voice. "Execute Order Sixty Six." Count Dooku turned around to find Grevious still there. "It is done. The war is over. We won. I need you to bring this flagship to Coruscent. It will be in upheaval by the time we get there. It is time to take control."

"As you wish my lord."

Tyrone Dooku watched as the General left, he rarely thought back to the Jedi he had been. Once Order Sixty Six was carried out, he would return with a garrison of troops to the Jedi Temple taking out all that remained there. It seemed almost ironic that one of their own would bring about their downfall, and he had his former mentor to thank for it. To think, that one that they had trained and fought alongside would bring about their doom. If they had only listened, it wouldn't have come to this. He would do as he must. He would condem Skywalker to the galaxy, making sure that they knew that even heroes could fall. He would be spending the next few weeks going through Sidious's records of Skywalker and he would turn the galaxy against their posterboy. He cared for Skywalker as a tool, a tool that would help him secure Kenobi at his side. It was almost an embarassment to call Skywalker a Jedi, that boy was too aggressive, too out of control, to ever be a real Jedi, he knew nothing about dignity and classic beauty, he was much too rough to be of the dignified Jedi Order, his master had been right about Skywalker, he should have never been trained, the boy was dangerous. To both the Jedi and the Sith.


	3. Chapter One

Order Sixty Six

Anakin Skywalker smiled at his padawan, Ashoka Tano. "Try not to get yourself captured this time, Snips. I don't have time to keep bailing you out."

"I won't. Besides, I've bailed you out ten times now, myself." Anakin laughed and tugged on her padawan braid.

"Just don't try to be too much of a hero, Ashoka."

"Aren't Jedi's heroes?"

"Many Jedi would say they aren't synonymous."

"What about you?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Anakin was rewarded with a grin. "Looks like Obi-Wan has made it. Make sure Rex doesn't have any trouble loading my starfighter."

"Alright, Master." She paused and then turned back. "And Master, don't try anything to reckless."

"I'll come back, Padawan. We still have to get you through the Trials." He smiled and saluted her and she saluted and then thought better of it and hugged him. Easily, he put his arms around her and pulled her close. It wasn't easy for most Jedi to show affection. Anakin wasn't most Jedi. "And, Snips, if anything goes wrong, I won't you to find Pad- Senator Amidala, promise me?"

"I promise. I like the Senator, Master."

"Yeah, she's really something, alright," he stated, a slightly dreamy look in his eyes.

"Master, do you think everything will be okay?"

"I don't know. I have an uneasy feeling. But don't worry, for I have the Force as my guide." He smiled as Obi-Wan's feet touched ground. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to go without you."

"Not on your life, Anakin. How's the Campaign going?"

"Selicum will be under the care of my padawan. It couldn't be in better hands."

"Then let's go."

"Age before beauty," Anakin teased. After they had got close enough to the Invisible Hand, Anakin and Obi-Wan deployed their starfighters along with several clones. Obi-Wan looked back and saw Cody checking a holocron. He shrugged off the odd feeling that gave him. He knew and trusted Cody. Cody nodded and smiled down at him.

"Ready General?"

"As ready as always. How are our supplies?" He listened and then took off with several clones behind him. "There's one on the left," he heard from his comm link.

"Blast! This is why I hate flying," he stated as a vulture droid crawled onto his starship.

"There's no droid that can fly better than you, Master."

"I'm hit. Anakin, get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without you, Master," Anakin maneuvered his starship under Obi-Wan's and carried him before he was hit from behind. It barely registered with Anakin that he wasn't shot from ahead but from behind, he was so concerned for his master.

"Anakin, get to the Chancellor."

"I'm not leaving you." Anakin frowned, it seemed as if they were being fired from both sides. "Master, I need you to put yourself into a Force trance. We are going to crash. The starships are damaged, there's no way they are going to stay in the air. I'm going to try and glide them to safety." The blasts coming from all ends increased and Anakin glided them down to the planet below, unfortunately he landed them in a under city. They were on Coruscent, but not the part they were normally seen in. And unfortunately, they were celebrities, if they didn't get out of there soon, they would be ogled and attacked. Anakin leaped onto of his starfighter and pulled Obi-Wan from his. Together they Force leaped to the ground.

"Another happy landing." Obi-Wan frowned at the condition of the starfighters. "Now what?"

"Master, I'll fix them, we will rescue the Chancellor."

"You put the entire mission at risk."

"I saved your life, Master."

"And endangered the Chancellor's."

"I know," Anakin sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"And I've never been prouder," Obi-Wan said with a smirk, as he met Anakin's eyes. "So how will we get the parts to get this thing fixed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'll trade my lightsaber if I have to," Anakin replied. "Come along, we'll have to find something to eat if we're going to get out of here." Anakin started to fidget. How long would the murderous Sith keep Palpatine alive? Palpatine couldn't fight, couldn't defend himself. He thought back to some of his conversations with Palpatine. Suddenly, Obi-Wan passed out and Anakin reached out with the Force to grab him before he slid to the ground. He through him over his shoulder and searched for a place to put him. It would take hours on foot to get the Republic City, as he searched he thought of Chancellor Palpatine.

"_I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, even even greater than Master Yoda."_

"_Chancellor, I am truly humbled, but I still have much to learn."_

"_So they have finally given you an assignment on your own, it's about time they recognized your talents. It saddens me how they so often overlook your talents."_

"_My time will come, I suppose, when I am much older."_

"_Age is no measure of wisdom, Anakin."_

"_I need guidance."_

"_You don't need guidance, Anakin, you need to trust in yourself and your own powers."_

"_So you have been knighted, they sure took their time about it."_

"_What are you talking about? Master Kenobi was much older when he became Knighted. I didn't even get to face the Trials."_

"_They've finally given you your own squadron."_

"_Your own Padawan. You'll make a fine teacher, Anakin. Teach her...how to be human, Anakin. Don't give her all those Jedi platitudes."_

"_I heard about the Council meeting. It's very upstanding for you to take up for your padawan."_

"_It wasn't really her fault."_

Anakin shook his head to clear it. Palpatine who had always made time for him, no matter how trivial Anakin's problems were. Padme was on this planet. He reached out with the Force to check on her, even though he knew he shouldn't, he had to know that she was alright. And he needed to get a message to Snips to warn her. He felt his anger spike and reached out to release his anger into the Force. Those traitors. Had Commander Cody shot at them? He knew it had been he who had shot Obi-Wan, he was always flanking Obi-Wan's other side, and if Cody had turned on them, had Rex turned as well? This was a dark day for the galaxy, a dark day indeed. Finally, he spotted an old friend's house and used the Force to let himself in. He put Obi-Wan on the couch and set to making tea for Obi-Wan while he took stock of the inventory. Corellian whiskey, just what he needed. He considered it. He did not his senses alert although at the moment some death sticks did sound appealing after the day they had just endured. He sighed a poured a glass of the Corellian whiskey and downed it in one swallow, before refilling it. Yes, this was a long day indeed.


	4. Chapter Two

Padme Amidala

Padme had been staring at the HoloNews nonstop all day. It had been seven months since she had last saw her husband. It had been seven months since she had last saw Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi or Jedi Padawan Ashoka Tano. They were the only Jedi she trusted to accurately give her information about her husband. She watched as Count Dooku announced that he had a signed copy of the Chancellor's concession to the war, and unfortunately he had suffered a heart attack. She would bet money that the only attack his heart had suffered was being thrust with a lightsaber.

Life as she knew it was over. He was disbanding the Senate, and all Jedi were considered traitors. He reported a list of the Jedi Traitors that had been dealt with. He had issued a Galaxy-wide alert for Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to be brought to him alive. This was not good. She turned up the volume and listened.

"It is my belief that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his former padawan, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, had no knowledge of the mutinous plot of the Jedi. However, they are still missing, and I am willing to grant a bounty of one million credits to the being who brings in the Jedi alive. No credits will be given for corpses. The Jedi alone were not responsible for the war, which is now over. Many alien systems have contributed to the corruption of the Jedi. Clone Production will be doubled to maintain peace in these trying times. Just as a refresher I have here with me Holos of The Hero With No Fear and the Negotiator. Kenobi and Skywalker if you are listen to this, I assure you my intentions are to put the Galaxy back together, I give my word that as long as I have your cooperation no harm will come to you. This is your Emperor Tyrone Dooku wishing you all a wonderful day in the presence of our new Empire. From now on, I will be having Nute Gunray make these announcements." Padme Amidala watched as Nute Gunray came on and spoke of the weather on Coruscent. This was preposterous. What did he want with Anakin and Obi-Wan? She felt her baby kick and smiled faintly.

"Well, he's alive. Now all we have to do is figure out where he is. Looks like my job has been eliminated."

"All of our jobs," Mon added.

"What has the Galaxy come to to allow this? To allow such as Count Dooku and Nute Gunray to run the Galaxy. Next, we'll be seeing General Grevious and his droids," Senator Organa commented dryly.

"This is so wrong," Mon Mothma commented.

"Do you believe the Jedi survived?" Padme asked carefully.

"You are worried about Skywalker," Viceroy Organa commented concerned. She knew that he suspected there was a relationship between them. He had promised that if anything ever happened that if there was something that should come to light he would protect them both.

"Yes, I'm worried about both Kenobi and Skywalker. We have been friends since my time as Queen of Naboo."

"Of course, Padme. If any other Jedi, other than Skywalker and Kenobi, survived it would have been Master Yoda. Wasn't he on Kashyyk?" he asked.

"I am not privy to the details of Jedi Business," she stated as way of answer. "Now if you will please excuse me, I have some duties to attend too."

"Of course, Padme. We will be here same time next week, regardless of the upheaval."

"Yes, of course," she added, smiling at the Senators, her friends as they left her apartment. She sighed and leaned against the door.

"Mistress Padme, I do believe I hear Artoo."

"Artoo? Wasn't he with.."

"Master Anakin. Of course, Mistress Padme." Padme opened up the door to see Artoo come zooming bye.

"Three-pio, ask him where Anakin is." Three-pio translated into binary and them listened as he turned to Padme.

"He says they were on Master Anakin's starfighter when they were shot from behind. The best he can make out is that their Troopers shot Master Anakin and General Kenobi. General Kenobi was badly injured so Master Anakin is hiding out in the Under City."

"Ani's on Coruscent!" Padme was glad now that she knew he was alive, and away from Emperor Dooku, she rolled her eyes as the name came to her mind. "In the Under City? What in blazes in he doing there? I thought at least Obi-Wan was more sensible." Artoo beeped and whistled and Padme looked at Three-pio.

"Mistress Padme it is the safest place for them. They have no idea where all the other Jedi or what condition the Galaxy is in. They are with friends."

"Can you take me to him?" Artoo beeped the negative.

"It seems Artoo was given strick orders not to let you get yourself into danger. When the time is right Master Anakin will find you."

"I don't think so. I knew Dooku was up to something fishy," She put on her robe and followed him. "If you won't take me to him, then I will find him on my own," she stated, to which Artoo twirled and beeped.

"Artoo says that you always make trouble for him. Might I suggest a mindwipe, he has become most ecentric."

"I'll deal with him, Three-pio." She led Artoo to Anakin's speeder which was docked in her garage.


	5. Chapter Three

Dex

Anakin paced back and forth while Obi-Wan tossed in and out of sleep. He would be fine, Anakin knew he would be fine. He had to be. He was just hurt. They'd been through worse during this war, even if he couldn't remember just what now. He Heard someone at the door and Immediately ignited his lightsaber.

"Anakin Skywalker, what are you doing here in the Under City?" Anakin smiled and disengaged his lightsaber using the Force to replace the lightsaber on his belt.

"Dex, am I glad to see you. I'm sorry for bursting in on you like this and taking over your home."

"It's no problem, Anakin. You two are my favorite customers. And how is Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Dex was the only being in the galaxy that called them by their full names every time he saw them.

"He's asleep on your couch. We were hit by our clonetroopers."

"Yes. It seems the Jedi are traitors of the Empire."

"The Empire? What happened to the Republic?"

"Count Dooku says that Palpatine signed a treaty with him after which he suffered a massive heartattack."

"Echuta!" Anakin kicked something lying in the floor before using the force to set it right,"That Stupa Sleemo."

"Errr, Anakin Skywalker, I don't really speak Huttese."

"Sorry, Dex." Anakin sat down at Dex's bar and Dex wobbled over taking another seat. "I don't want to put you in any danger. You've always helped us so much. I didn't know where else to turn and I didn't want to put Senator Amidala in any danger."

"The Senate has been disbanded."

"What! Does Padme know about this?"

"I'm sure she does. The HoloNews has been going on all day. The Reporters have been having a field day."

"Any news about Snips?"

"Snips?"

"Ashoka, my padawan."

"Nope. There was a whole list of exterminated traitors. She has been reported as missing." Dex got up and poured them a couple of glasses of water.

"Actually, I'm going to need something stronger."

"Sure thing, Anakin Skywalker," he got down a bottle of his best Corellian Ale and Anakin finished it quickly. He had never been the drinker that Obi-Wan had but something about this situation made him want to hide in his cups. "Emperor Dooku is looking for you and Obi-Wan. You are going to need other names. First thing I would suggest you to do, Anakin Skywalker, is get rid of that clean shaven face."

Anakin thought back to when he had married Padme, they had used different names, He had been Set and she had been Vere. Of course, Padme, was safe, as long as he stayed away from her. "Set Skye."

"And Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Ben Skye. He's my brother," Anakin stated without batting an eyelash.

"I'll have the documents for you by the time that hair grows on your face. I'm going to make a few calls and then I'm going to get a little shut eye."

"Good-night, Dex." Dex nodded to him and wondered off. Obi-Wan was awake.

"Ben Skye huh?"

"Yes, master. If Dooku's looking for us, I would perfer he found us not the other way around. We should have the home ground. How are you feeling, Obi-Wan?"

"Much better, thank you. You are going to have to stop calling me Master, Anakin."

"I'm not saying I don't want him to find us. It's our destiny to destroy the Sith."

"Our destiny?"

"Well, I couldn't do it by myself, Master."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"Master, Palpatine is dead."

"Yes, I was afraid of that."

"What do you think happened?"

"The same thing you do, Anakin. It's obvious that Dooku took him out and took control."

"Do you think he suffered...like my mother?" Obi-Wan sighed as he tried to catch Anakin's fleeting blue eyes. He was very proud of the man Anakin had become. He remebered the child that had come into his care and Qui-Gon's thoughts on Anakin. Had Qui-Gon had known how close they would become? How much they would come to depend on one another.

"No, Anakin. A lightsaber wound to the heart, there's no need for pain. It's quick and it cauterizes the wound quickly. And he couldn't use the Force, so no, I don't believe he suffered."

"Thank you Master.

"Get some sleep, Set. Where did you come up with such a name anyway?"

"It's Naboo legend," Anakin stating simply.

"You will have to tell me about it sometime."

Anakin yawned loudly and came to sit beside his master, "Yes, Master," he stated as his eyelids drooped. "Tomorrow we have to figure out how we're going to get off this planet. Dooku is looking for us."

"It's my guess that he's looking for a apprentice. I do wonder where his master had gone off too."

"I suppose," Anakin stated with another yawn, "That he killed him too, isn't that the way of the Sith?"

Obi-Wan yawned, it really was contagious, "I suppose your right, Anakin," and went that he tumbled off too sleep.


	6. Chapter Four

Reunion in the UnderCity

Padme crept along stealthy behind Artoo, until she heard an explosion. "Oh, no," she stated as she saw smoke billowing from the Temple. All of Anakin's friends were there. Her first instinct was to help, but what if...she were captured, then her and the baby would be held for leverage. She couldn't allow that. "Wait here," she told Artoo, she pressed a button on her comm and alerted some of her closest allies to help the Jedi. Then she turned back to find Artoo almost gone. She could see a bit of dirt billowing in his path. "Artoo, wait!" she ran after him, hearing him beep. "Artoo, stop," she ordered and the astromech turned around beeped and left again, but he had given her a chance to catch followed him, careful to keep her cloak up.

At Dex's, Anakin and Obi-Wan clutched their heads at almost the same time. Anakin took deep calming breathes as the pain subsided. "The Temple.."

"I felt it too. We must get to the Temple and warn the other Jedi."

"Yes, Master. I'll go. You should still be recovering," Anakin stated with a frown.

"No. Now is not the time for us to seperate. We must find any survivors. And we must not draw any attention to ourselves."

Anakin went into a shop a purchased non-Jedi outfits for the two of them. Actually, he used a mind-trick to aquire it. "Here, Master, put this on." Anakin changes into his outfit, and smirks, he looks like a Senator. Obi-Wan has on a simple bodyguard outfit.

"Why do I get to be the bodyguard?"

"Simple, because I have all the looks."

"You don't think they will recognize us."

"I won't let them."

"Oh, brother." They head into town and suddenly he's pulled away. He ignites his lightsaber.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked before the cloak peels away to reveal his secret wife.

"Someone who loves you."

"Padme," he disengages his lightsaber and kisses her breifly. "I..You should be at ."

"Anakin."

"Artoo, I told you.." he beeped and Artoo whirled. "I know, Artoo." He glanced back at Obi-Wan. "Padme, Obi-Wan and I have to go."

"Anakin-I."

"Duty comes first, right?"

"Anakin...I..."

"Sweetheart, I have to see if there are any survivors in the Temple."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Obi-Wan," he called and Obi-Wan turned around.

"Senator Amidala, my dear, what are you doing out here?"

"I was trying to help you and General Skywalker."

"A noble thought my dear..."

"But we have everything under control."

"Actually, the Senator's presence could prove useful."

"Useful? She would be putting herself in danger. I don't like it, Master. No way. I'm not taking any chances."

"Anakin..."

"I have been in dangerous situations before."

"Perhaps, given your err..condition, Senator, Anakin is right," Obi-Wan stated, and she blushed.

"Condition? What are you talking about? Padme, are you sick?"

"Well, Master Skywalker, it's nothing. Duty comes first, right."

"If you are sick, I have a right to know."

"Anakin, she's carrying."

"Carrying?" he looked at her arms and then he noticed, the bulge on her stomach, that despite her heavy robes could not hide. "You...we're...pregnant. We're going to have a baby?"

"Anakin, if the Senator...what do you mean we?"


	7. Chapter Five

The Temple Sieges

"Master, we really need to talk about this later. If we don't there won't be a later for the Jedi," Anakin stressed. "Padme, if you won't go back to your apartment."

"I won't."

"Then, I won't you to promise to stay behind me and close to Artoo."

"Alright, Master Skywalker," she stated, putting on her senator face. He looked from her to Obi-Wan, frowning. He hated it when she wore her Senator face around him. He debated against kissing her, but instead took her hand as Artoo whirled behind them. He was going to have to change tactics to keep her safe. And the baby. Focus, Skywalker, he told himself, now was no time to dwell on his upcoming paternal duties, now was the time to protect his family, not just his wife and child, but his extended Jedi family as well. When they arrived they found the temple on fire. There were blaster bolts everywhere. Anakin pulled Padme behind him, worry for her safety intensified. He cloaked his Force presence and reached into his bond with his master, it was part of what kept them coordinated.

"You there, halt!"

"I am Senator Amidala, and these are my representatives and my security detail. I saw the fire from the Senate, and worried about the state of our Jedi."

"It is time you left," the trooper stated and Anakin and Obi-Wan moved as one slashing down the trooper as Anakin helped Obi-Wan into the trooper armor.

"Anakin, you know I hate this armor. This guy is barely a Commander."

"Master, you know I'm too tall to fit into the armor. Besides this was your plan." Obi-Wan sighed as he put on the helmet and picked up the blaster pointing it at Anakin. Anakin shook his head and tugged on his ear.

"Subtly, Anakin." Anakin frowned as he moved his hand over his mouth and then down to his chin.

"That will work."

"What? What's going on, Ana-Master Skywalker?"

"You will go with Obi-Wan, you will be safe Padme. You and the baby will be safe. I'm going to check on the younglings. You and Obi-Wan will head to the beacon and find out what kind of message the Jedi are being sent. Since Obi-Wan is on the Council he will be able to recalibrate the message and get the straggling Jedi to safety."

"Be careful. I mean I would hate to see something happen to you, Master Skywalker. The Republic needs heroes like you." There was a big chance he wouldn't come back. He wasn't leaving her like this. He reached her side, and tilted her face up so that he could see into her eyes, past the mask, and brushed a quick caress across her lips, and before she could protest or Obi-Wan could say something he was gone. He knew he had to be careful. Although as a Jedi he had access to most of the rooms. He walked among the carnage searching for life forms, reaching out with his senses, he knew he could be sensed as well but it was a risk he had to take, he couldn't search for life forms and block his force presence at the same time. He found a battered Master Mundi with a flick of life still within him. He hurried to his side.

"Master Mundi?"

"Skywalker, is that you?"

"Yes. Who did this?"

"Count Dooku. But I took thirty-five of those treacherous clones down with me."

"You won't die on my watch."

"All things die...Sky...walker." Anakin helped him up. "You must go back for me." Anakin ignored him. He had great respect for Master Mundi, and he wouldn't leave a comrade not if there was still a chance. He led him out of a side building and put him in a speeder despite Master Mundi's protests that he should save the others. Anakin stealthily returned to the Temple, keeping the link to Obi-Wan open, he monitored their progress. So far, so good. He headed to the younglings and frowned. He had known it was Dooku, but he...he had murdered the children personally. These attacks were not done by a blaster bolt but by a lightsaber. Could Dooku's treachery know no bounds? Had that villain really been Master Qui-Gon's mentor? He couldn't believe a Jedi, even a former Jedi could do such a thing. He felt a flicker of life inside a small Rodian youngling. Great so there were two survivors. In a Temple that had once housed thousands of Jedi. Two had survived. He only hoped Master Yoda had survived and would know what to do, Anakin was much of a philosopher. He couldn't dare reach out to search for Snips and alert anyone to his presence off of Coruscent. He felt the heat of a lightsaber behind him and held his arms protectively around the Rodian.

"You traitor. Give me one reason I should let you live," Anakin sighed in relief. Barriss! She was friends with his padawan.

"I'm going to turn around slowly, alright."

"No. You make one move and I will cut out your heart where you stand."

"Barriss Offee, it's Anakin Skywalker."

"How do I know it wasn't you, you who did all this."

"If it was would I be trying to save the youngling."

"There are other survivors?"

"Yes, though not as many as I hoped. Barriss, please, I don't like talking to the wall."

"Very well, you may turn around."

"Would you mind disengaging your lightsaber. There are still many clones around, that thing will give us away."

"No."

"Alright, have it your way." He turned around and using the force he took her lightsaber disengaging it, and clipping it to his belt. Barriss was a skilled healer, but her strengths lay elsewhere, in fact he was skilled at almost everything but healing.

"Anakin, I needed that."

"No, you don't. We are going to get back to Master Mundi."

"Master Mundi is alive? How many are left?"

"Barely. I don't know. I was with Obi-Wan when we saw the fire on the Temple. It seems that Clones everywhere have turned on the Jedi. On our mission to save the Chancellor, a mission that was doomed, our Clones shot us down. I was able to land us in the outskirts. I haven't tried contacting any of the others. I didn't want to give away their positions."

"Where is Master Kenobi?"

"He's retransmitting the codes to keep the Jedi away from the Temple."

"Good. Good." Anakin put the Rodian in the speeder and bent down to feel Master Mundi's pulse. He was still alive. He felt a spike of fear in the Force coming from his wife and closed his eyes a moment. Master Obi-Wan was in trouble again.

"Stay here."

"No. I'm coming with you."

"No, you aren't. Someone has to watch after Master Mundi and the Rodian. You have to keep Master Mundi alive. That's an Order, Barriss."

"You know, I was Knighted."

"Doesn't matter. And I'm not going to stand here and argue while Master Obi-Wan and Padme are in danger. We will play to our strengths. The Clones are still in the Temple, I don't want Master Mundi or the Rodian to get hurt." Without looking back he tossed her her lightsaber. He hated being so stealthy but it was the safest option for the mission. Especially with his wife and child as potential hostages. He crept in where Master Obi-Wan was fighting off Ninja Clones. He hadn't even realized the Republic had Ninja Clones. Anakin used the Force and threw his lightsaber in an arc injuring three of them but not killing them. Padme was using the blaster he had swiped off a Clone taking shots when she could get them. And Artoo had just set one on fire.

"Blast!" the trooper screamed rolling to the floor. Anakin Force-jumped to his Master's side, standing back to back.

"Looks like this will make eleven times, Master."

"Can't we get out of the situation before you give yourself credit?"

Anakin shrugged, "Have a little faith, Master. We've been in tougher jams than this."

"Quite right. On my word, Anakin. One. Two."

"Three." Anakin finished as they deflected the blaster bolts and Anakin threw his lightsaber for the second time, pushing the Senator to the ground as he sensed a grenade being thrown. "Artoo!" he screamed realizing he had to fight defensibly. Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's restraint, his use of defense rather than offense and knew that the Senator was behind it. "When I say go, get out of here. I'm going to hold them back."

"Anakin, no."

"Get Padme out of here. She will answer all your questions," he stated. Anakin used the Force and grabbed onto the ceiling and pulled it down on top of the ninja troopers.

"Anakin! Anakin! Obi-Wan you must go back! He's trapped!" Anakin heard the distressed cries of his wife before everything went black.


End file.
